The field of the present invention relates to data reading systems, such as barcode scanners, and methods for operating such systems.
Typically, fixed scanners are installed in a retail checkstand environment for scanning items. Customers gather items for purchase and transport their items to the checkstand. Items are either (1) placed on a counter, with the operator scanning the items; (2) brought to the operator in a basket, whereby the operator takes the items directly from the basket and scans them; or (3) placed on a conveyor system which transports the items to the operator, whereby the operator scans the items. The items are either scanned by moving them through (or presenting them to) the scan field of a fixed scanner or, in the case of a handheld scanner, the operator aims the scanner at the barcode and scans it.
In order to maximize throughput speed and minimize physical stress, operators may receive training on scanner operation. Further, the operator may become familiar with the operation of the scanner by trial and error, for example, by adjusting the distance an item is spaced from the scan window during scanning to provide the most consistent first-time reads. Existing systems may also include a monitoring system for measuring the scanning rate of the operator.